


Misfits And Crackheads funny convos

by TaterThePotato



Category: Texting - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterThePotato/pseuds/TaterThePotato
Summary: Just a bunch of funny convos between a group of crackheads and misfits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna post the personal stuff just what makes us crackheads

Pantato > Starts new chat

7 year friend > starts call for four hours

Pantato > adds Creeper to chat

Pantato: join us

Pantato: *sends image*

**June 26**

7 year friend > starts a call- an hour

JoeMama: STOP CALLING ME JOSEPHINE

Pantato: never

Pantato: :3

**Later**

Pantato:

Everyone: why????????????


	2. can someone please adopt me

Pantato: can someone please convince their parents to adopt me?

Pantato: i want a new family

Will: i dont have parents

Pantato: adopt me yourself then

Will: im not legally aged

Pantato: i need new family

Will: f

Pantato: D:


End file.
